Pirate's Love
by Tami Sullivan
Summary: Jack Sparrow hires an infamous pirate to get William Turner back.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate's Love: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any PotC characters…though I wouldn't mind owning Jack Sparrow…

"You're late." Said a man as he walked out of the dimly lit alleyway.

"Yea? Well by my watch it says I'm right on time." Answered another man slightly heavier than the other.

"Ah, that might be so but you should never be 'right on time' 'cause then you'll be late an' in order to be on time you mus' be early, so really, Gibbs, you're late because you were right on time. Savvy?" replied the first man.

"Er…right Jack…So, why did yer call me here fer?" Asked Gibbs.

"Well you see, Gibbs, we need to get William back…Well not really need…" said Jack getting quieter with each word. "BUT anyway," he said regaining volume." So Gibbs what do yer say? Wanna help me get Will back?" he smiled.

Gibbs thought for a second then replied;" All right. But how do you suppose we get 'im?"

"Well tha's where you come in." Answered Jack." I figured you know of jus' 'bout every pirate that comes in an' out of this here 'ell hole of an island, and I most in definitely can NOT go an' get him myself. So I want you to get me someone that could possibly pass _not_ as a pirate. So's they can _blend_ with company like the Governor or Commodore an' get Will an' not be sent to the gallows. Savvy?"

"Aye," said Gibbs then smiled broadly" I've just the pirate. They jus' came in last nigh', or so I'm told. Goes by de Lure, which is 'is last name, though none I've met 'as ever seen 'im or knows his firs name. I've heard stories of 'im and he's absolutely brilliant or either mad out of his mind."

"It's amazing how many times those two coincide." Interrupted Jack.

"Aye," replied Gibbs," Well anyway, what he does is 'e docks in a town with a real nice ship and becomes real close to the well to dos in the town. Then one night his other ship, a pirate ship, comes in and 'is crew pillages an' plunders and does what we pirates do best."

"Well my fine Gibbs sounds like we got our man…. Er…now where's 'e stayin'?" Said Jack.

"From what I heard he's stayin' at the Lucky Wench Tavern." Replied Gibbs.

"Well then," answered Jack" to the tavern!" With that he walked swiftly in the direction of the tavern followed by Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirate's Love: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any PotC characters

The Lucky Wench Tavern was loud and full of brawls as usual. Jack Sparrow went up to the tavern keeper (who was busy "having fun" with one of the usuals).

Jack cleared his throat then cleared it again.

"Mmm…sorry… Yes? " asked the keeper.

"I'd like to know where de Lure is stayin'" replied Jack.

The keeper looked at him suspiciously then answered, "In the back room on the right." Then pointed to a hall.

"Thank you very much." answered Jack, "an' sorry from keeping you" as he pointed to the wench.

Jack, followed by Gibbs, worked his way through the crowded tavern to the hall the keeper pointed at. The hall was dimly lit by two lanterns and smelled of old rum and vomit. Jack and Gibbs walked to the end of the hall and stood in front of the right side door.

"All right Gibbs," said Jack turning to him, "just let me do all the talkin' savvy?"

"Aye" replied Gibbs with a nod.

With that Jack opened the door and stepped in. The room was much brighter than the hall and did not smell nearly as bad. It was neatly furnished with a large bed in the far corner, a smaller one on the far wall, all sorts of chairs were scattered about, and a table placed by a over stuffed chair on the far left wall. At this table sat two men and in the chair a man with a hat covering his face. When Jack entered the two men at the table stood quickly with their pistols in hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry I fergot to knock!" said Jack as he started to go back out and close the door.

"Stay." Commanded the one in the chair in a gruff voice," state your business."

"Oh, well I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this here is me first mate Mr. Gibbs, or just Gibbs which ever you prefer." Answered Jack, "And my business is to speak with you if you're the famous Mr. de Lure."

"I am" de Lure said shortly then lifted his head, the hat still covering his eyes, "But I'm no mister, monsieur." Then smiled and took off her hat, her curly brown hair falling out from under it and her blue eyes sparkling. Jack and Gibbs both stared for a moment.

"Jonathan, Edward." She said looking at the two men who were still standing," will you please excuse us for a minute?" The two men nodded and walked out the door.

"Tha's inter'sting." Said Jack," thought you were well, a _man_."

"Most do, until they meet me." Smiled the woman," My name is Iris by the way. Iris de Lure. What brings you two here?"

"Well we've heard stories of you an' we thought you'd be perfect fer a job we have, if you're willing to take it that is." Answered Jack.

Iris leaned back in her chair for a moment and looked at Jack. Then she spoke; "What kind of job?"

"Well, ya see, we need to get someone, a friend. However he lives in nice fancy to do place and we've in a sense been 'banned' from there, so we need you, if you will do it, to go get 'im." Explained Jack.

"Aye, you were right." She said smirking, "I am perfect for it, however," she paused and looked both Gibbs and Sparrow up and down, "My services do not come cheaply. It is fine if you pay me once my services are done, however let me warn you that if you do not pay in gold or silver or whatever else you may have, you will pay in blood." Her voice got very cold and her eyes narrowed at them.

Jack stepped back slightly then smiled. "Do not worry, we won't cheat you of y'ur gold, you shall get your payment."

Iris leaned back in the chair, a slight smile upon her lips. "So tell me, what kind of people are they? The ones your friend is with?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirate's Love: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any PotC characters

The inhabitants of the island stared in wonder as a magnificent ship docked in the bay. Soon three large and equally grand row boats landed at the dock. An older man in splendid clothes got out of the first boat, with the help of a servant, followed by a beautiful woman, in a fancy traveling dress and matching bonnet, Iris. In the other two row boats, servants and many articles of luggage.

A fancy carriage stopped at the end of the dock, followed by a man on a white horse. The man in the carriage was helped out by the driver and the man on the horse got off, standing beside the other man.

"Governor and Commodore, I'm sure." Iris whispered to the older man she had come with, covering her mouth with her hand, pretending a small yawn.

The two men came forward, Iris and the older man bowed respectfully.

"Greeting, visitors. I am the Governor of this Island, Governor Swan, and this is the leader of out naval fleet Commodore Norrington." The Governor said.

"A pleasure to meet you." The older man said bowing once again, "I am Jonathan de Lure, a retired merchant sailor, this is my lovely daughter Iris de Lure." He gestured to her. Iris extended her hand, the governor took it and bowed his head slightly. Then to the Commodore.

"It's a pleasure." Norrington said placing a kiss on her hand, Iris blushed lightly.

"Might I ask where you intend to stay?" Governor Swan asked.

The Commodore's eyes were still on Iris, causing her to look at the ground bashfully, then he turned his eyes to her father.

"We had not planned that. We figured once we landed we would find a place we saw fit." Jonathan replied.

"If you wish you may stay at my estate. We have countless extra rooms, and a full staff of servants, I'm sure you would find it most comfortable." The Governor smiled kindly.

"That is very kind, but we don't wish to oppose." Jonathan answered humbly.

"Not at all, I will have my servants fetch your luggage, and go prepare you rooms."

"I am much obliged, Governor Swan." Jonathan bowed, following him to the end of the dock. Iris followed behind slowly.

"Miss de Lure?" Iris looked up from the ground to see the Commodore, "If it's not to bold for me to ask, how old are you?"

"It is not bold in the least, dear Commodore, and I am twenty, just last month, actually." Iris answered politely, taking the Commodore's offered arm.

"I see, I remember when I was twenty, it was many years ago and a good time of my life, though in recent years my growing rank has been good for me as well." Warrington said.

"My dear Commodore, it could not have been quite so long ago as you make it out to be. Why, I don't think you could possibly be any older than thirty, and I would even have a hard time believing that. If it weren't for your high rank I wouldn't think you were much older than I." Iris complimented.

"Your words flatter me, but there is no need for mendacity." The Commodore returned plainly.

"Good sir, I am an honest woman, you will find no mendacity among my words. I speak only veracity." The Commodore still seemed not to believe her, yet said nothing more, Iris glanced up at him slightly noticing his eyes just moving away from her, she smiled slightly to herself.

"Well, I must be going, Miss de Lure," Norrington said when they reached the end of the dock, "I shall see you at a later date."

"I look forward to that time." Iris said letting go of his arm.

"Why not tonight?" Said Governor Swan, butting in, "Feel free to have supper with us tonight, Commodore."

Iris' face lit up, to the notice of the Commodore. "Well, I suppose I could." He glanced at Iris, she blushed and looked at the ground. "I shall see you tonight then." Iris looked back up at him and smiled. "It was nice to meet you, sir." He said to Jonathan then got on his horse and rode off.

"Well, shall we go then?" Said the Governor, "My servants will be back to get your things." With that he climbed into the waiting carriage, followed by Jonathan and Iris.

"You know the Commodore is a very respectable man, he's not married either," Governor Swan glanced at Iris, who blushed lightly, "Once he had taken up a fancy with my daughter, but she was in love with a black smith, William Turner, they're married now."

"William Turner." Iris thought, "the man I'm supposed to get is married to the Governor's daughter. Wonderful…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirate's Love: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any PotC characters

" 'He's not married either.' " Iris laughed then turned to Jonathan who was sitting on the edge of the bed in the room she would be staying in. "This is going to be much too easy. We've been here hardly a day and already the man is taken with me. And if I keep acting the way I do I'm sure the Governor will continue with his little facts about the Commodore's love life. I really think he's going to try and set us up. It won't be too difficult for me to seduce the Commodore, either. He's a relatively attractive man, and as you know, as long as there is some attraction it's a breeze. Oh!" Iris gasped, a look of disgust upon her face, "Do you remember that man in Scotland? The really old haggard one?"

Jonathan thought for a moment, then a look of recognition came across his face, then a look of disgust of his own.

"Yes… that one. That was _horrible_! There was no attraction and he always smelled of old ale and haggis…" Iris shuddered, then her face brightened slightly, "If it weren't for his son I don't think I would've made it… I probably would have gone mad. …I don't understand how such a grotesque man could produce such a well-mannered attractive son." A smirk came across Iris' face, "You know, if it weren't for our agenda I think I would've stayed with him. After the …_accidental_ death of his father the young man owned everything. Just think, I could be waking up right now in a castle with… thirty servants just for me!" Iris sighed and looked over at Jonathan who was laughing, "What? A girl can dream can't she? …You better stop that, or next time I'll have Edward be my father, while you sleep in the servant's quarters!" A smug look came across her face as Jonathan became quite almost instantly. "Now leave me, I must get ready before supper. I must look my best for the Commodore." Jonathan nodded and left the room, leaving Iris to dress and arrange her spiral curls into a loose bun.

That night Iris sat beside the Commodore at supper. Across from her sat Elizabeth Swan, and her husband, William Turner. Before supper Iris had met them, and began thinking of a way to get William. At the end of the table sat Governor Swan, and her "father" beside him, then the Commodore.

Iris ate quietly, answering an occasional question, or blushing lightly at something the Commodore had said. Every once in awhile she would "accidentally" brush the Commodore's arm lightly with her own, causing his face to go slightly pink every time. After dessert Iris went out onto the balcony from the large parlor where her "father", the Governor, Commodore, Elizabeth, and William sat talking.

She soon heard the Governor and Jonathan excuse themselves, then shortly after foot steps behind her. She pretended not to notice and continued to look out at the garden which stretched far before the balcony.

"May I join you, Miss de Lure?" came the Commodore's deep voice.

Iris turned towards him and smiled, "Of course, and please call me Iris."

The Commodore nodded his head slightly then looked out over the garden. Iris placed her hands lightly on the balcony rail, turning back to the view.

Moments passed before the Commodore spoke again, "Miss de Lure… Iris," He corrected himself, "would you accompany me on a walk?"

Iris looked up at him, a smile placing itself on her lips, "I would love that." She replied taking the Commodore's arm, then walking down the steps to the garden with him.

They wandered in silence looking at all the fountains, roses, and assorted flowers and plants. After some time of walking on the path they reached a stone bench on which Iris sat and looked up at the night sky.

"It's absolutely beautiful." She whispered.

"Yes, you are." The Commodore said almost inaudibly, and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.

Iris turned her gaze onto his face which was full of admiration, and blushed furiously, "My dear Commodore, you are too kind. Though I am not quite as you say." Iris got up, still blushing, and turned slightly from him.

"No, you are right, you are much more than beautiful, you are charming, and intelligent, and radiant." He spoke softly, "You are like an angel."

Iris felt her cheeks grow hot with a true blush, not just an act. Never had she been complimented in such ways. She faced the Commodore, with her eyes gazing at the ground, "Truly?"

"Truly. I speak from my heart, dear Iris." The Commodore placed his hand lightly under Iris' chin and lifted it, so that she no longer looked at the ground, but at him.

Iris looked deep into his eyes and saw the sincerity of his words, and at that moment he was the most beautiful man to her. Iris shook her head and again looked at the ground. She could not let this happen, she could not fall for him! She would not be drawn in by petty words of sweetness. Iris had a job to do and becoming attached, even in the least could sabotage everything!

"Iris, is everything all right?" The Commodore's kind tone drilled a hole in her.

"Yes, of course my dear Commodore," Iris smiled fakely, "it is only I have never been spoken to in that manner. It touched me." She would not be sucked into a life of a seeming fairy tale love, she would complete her job.

The Commodore placed his hand lightly on her cheek and smiled down at her, then nervously, spoke. "Iris… may," he paused, "May I kiss you?"

Iris smiled broadly, blushing lightly, "Yes. Yes you may."

A small smile appeared on the Commodore's lips and he bent forward and kissed Iris lightly on her lips.


End file.
